


Dreams Do Come True, If You're Determined Enough

by coffeegrump



Series: High School is a Horny Hormonal Hellscape [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, MJ and Peter get naughty at school., Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/pseuds/coffeegrump
Summary: When her alarm interrupts a particularly delicious dream about Peter, Michelle makes it her goal to make it a reality.





	Dreams Do Come True, If You're Determined Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place after "Show Me." but I feel like it's entirely optional to read that first, since this one could probably stand on it's own.
> 
> As per usual, this is proofread and edited only by me, so apologies in advance for any mistakes. I'm doing my best for my fellow Spideychelle fans.
> 
> Enjoy.

_He pushed her up against the wall. They kissed roughly as he ran his hands under her clothes and on her skin. She whispers in his ear, ‘What are you waiting for, Parker?’. He begins kissing her neck has his hand creeps into her panties. Then he’s touching her just right. She’s close and-_

Michelle sat up, groggy and swatting towards the evil sound that ruined her dream. After a few seconds of fumbling she managed to actually shut off her alarm. She scrubbed her hands over her face and stared at the opposite wall in the morning sun. After a quick moment of the usual morning existential crisis, she sullenly decided to actually get up. 

She threw off her blankets in a huff, shifting to stand. God, why was her room so warm? When she stood and began walking towards her door, she noticed a few things at once. First, she felt very wet between her thighs. Second, he legs were shaking just a smidge. Third, Peter Parker was turning her into a hot mess with a very active sex drive. She was pretty sure she had wet dreams more often than normal dreams at this point.

Groaning, she pushed the door open and began her morning routine. While she drank her tea her mind wandered to that movie night in the summer. Breakfast was filled with thoughts of talented fingers. Her shower was dedicated to thinking about how much she loved that loser. Getting dressed was frustration at how much he affected her. The nerve of that boy.

Michelle suddenly had a revelation, she knew how much she could affect him as well. A plan sparked in her mind, and she put it into action immediately. She was going to turn him into a hot mess too. She left for school with a feeling of purpose. The walk to school was interspersed with thoughts of different ways this could end, and most of them led to her hopeful fantasies. All of which were dirty. When she saw him at his locker, she decided she was absolutely determined to make her dreams come true.

She walked up already smirking, catching the end of a debate on the specific merits of some sci-fi character versus another. Peter noticed her and gave her one of his signature smiles. She swore his eyes twinkled every time he saw her. There was no way that boy gave her butterflies every time she saw that smile. Nope. She wasn’t some sap.

“Sup, Nerds?” MJ greeted flatly.

“Hey MJ!” Ned was way too cheerful at this hour. He was decidedly a morning person. It was disgusting.

“Hi.” Peter said softly. Good Lord, she wanted to wipe his stupid smile off his stupid face. How dare he be that adorable this early.

The three of them began walking together down the hallway when the warning bell sounded. MJ and Peter sort of gravitated closer together and linked hands while they walked. It seemed to just happen naturally and it’s become a habit. Ned gave a half wave as he broke off in the direction of his class. Peter’s class was just a little way farther down the hall, and MJ’s was at the end. When they reached his classroom, he moved to leave, but she tugged him back. He looked a little confused while she pulled him against the wall, out of the way of the students still rushing by.

“Um…wha-” he began before she cut him off abruptly.

“So I had this amazing dream.” She states. Peter looks even more confused.

“Okay?” he said, but it was more of a ‘why are you telling me this?’.

“I wanted to tell you about it.” She shrugged. The plan has been set in motion.

“Oh. Okay.” He said, his brow furrowed slightly as he reminded her. “We have to go to class.”

“I know.” She nodded. “I’ll text you about it.” He moved to leave, giving her hand a squeeze. She gave him a mischievous smile.

“Don’t get caught…” she warned in a sing-song voce. Then she was walking off like nothing happened.

As Peter sat at his desk, he was worried but curious. She was up to something. He had a feeling. First period passed without incident. Half way through second his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_MJ: So this dream. It was a good one._

_Peter: Yeah?_

_MJ: You were there._

_Peter: I was?_

_Peter: What happened?_

She didn’t respond. He was kind of annoyed that she left him waiting, and he felt vaguely suspicious. Near the end of third period, she texted back.

_MJ: We were having a lot of fun._

_MJ: Until my alarm ruined it._

_Peter: Fun. What kinda fun?_

He spent all of fourth period letting his mind wander about all the ways they could have fun. His thoughts turned very dirty quickly, and he tried to put them out of his mind. It took quite a bit of effort to actually pay attention to the teacher. At the beginning of fifth period she texted again.

_MJ: You were demonstrating how good you were with your hands._

_MJ: I was pushed up against a wall trying not to scream your name. You were very talented._

_Peter: Oh._

She didn’t text anything else, and he sat all period imagining the things he could do to MJ with his hands. She was going to drive him insane. He couldn’t focus on anything the teacher was saying. He was buzzing with a certain kind of energy, bouncing his leg and watching the clock. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he sent her another text.

_Peter: Meet me by the trophy case 6th._

_MJ: ;)_

Michelle stood against the wall opposite the trophy case after her class had ended. The students were always a little more chaotic heading to their free period activities. She watched the herd of teens flowed through the halls, searching for one in particular. As the crowd started to thin out before the late bell, she caught sight of Peter rounding the corner in a hurry. She gave a small wave in greeting.

He practically stormed up to her looking absolutely frustrated. She gave him a smug smirk in return. Letting out an annoyed huff he grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hallway. MJ felt victorious as he led her away. He had an intense look of determination on his face and she was filled with excited anticipation.

Peter glanced around to make sure they weren’t seen before pulling her into an empty room. She sat on the edge of a table, watching as he shut the door. He sighed while running a hand through his hair.

“You’re driving me crazy.” He said sounding exasperated.

“That was the goal, Parker.” She teased.

He groaned and dug around in his backpack, pulling out a web shooter. He got a raised brow from MJ before he was webbing the door shut. She quirked a small smile in understanding. No interruptions. Perfect.

MJ stood and she was on him in a second. He’d only just turned back towards her, now dropping his web shooter in surprise as his hands automatically came to hold her hips instead. She wasted no time, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. It grew heated fast, tongues quickly becoming involved. Eventually they had to break apart, foreheads pressed together while they caught their breath.

“You wanna make my dreams come true, Peter?” she asked with a sultry whisper.

“Always.” He answered, pulling her back into another lip lock.

Peter backed her against the counter along the wall, one hand remaining on her hip while he reached out with the other to shove books out of the way. MJ made a small noise of surprise when he lifted her to sit on the counter without breaking their kiss.

His hands roamed up her thighs, hitching her skirt up along with them. He kissed gently down her neck, one hand moving to grip her ass while the other rubbed her over the fabric of her panties, which were already damp. She gave a pleased hum, running her fingers through his hair.

“Peter…” MJ prompted him softly, and was rewarded with his hand sneaking into her underwear. The pull in her gut increasing as he slowly rubbed and toyed with her moist flesh. A quiet groan escaping when he brushed past where she wanted him most.

“You’re so wet already, damn MJ.” He said in a husky whisper.

“I’ve been waiting for this since I woke up.” She admitted with embarrassment. He pulled back to meet her eyes, his own filled with lust.

“It’s so hot, trust me.” He assured with a coy smile. “I love it.” Before she could respond he suddenly slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a surprised gasp and a lidded gaze full of want.

Peter didn’t hesitate to start moving his fingers the way he knew would drive her crazy. Thrusting his finger inside of her, ending each motion with a curl that rubbed against her sweet spot, all the while circling his thumb over her clit.

In a haze, MJ realized she was being selfish, receiving such wonderful treatment without giving in return. She’d have to rectify that.

MJ reached down and groped around awkwardly, taking his surprised grunt as a victory when she finally palmed him through his jeans. She could feel the heat of him through the layers of fabric, hard and straining against the confinement. She fumbled to unbutton his pants. After a few moments she successfully pushed them down far enough to slip her hand into his boxers.

He faltered and stopped his movement for a few seconds, distracted by the slender fingers gripping his dick. MJ whined a little, and he let out an amused huff. He shifted one of her legs in response, inserting two fingers this time, the angle allowing him to reach deeper. She sucked in a shuddering breath.

She was struggling to keep in her moans, holding a shaky hand over her mouth to stifle them. Peter was insistent, quickening the pace of his motions, making sure to rub firmly against her g-spot each time. She could barely focus on consistently stroking Peter’s shaft, getting lost in the feeling.

MJ arched into him suddenly, gripping his hair and breathing raggedly. Her body trembled and clenched around his fingers as pure ecstasy rushed through her. He fucked up into her hand as MJ shook against him, smothering her moans as she rode out the end of her orgasm. He came with a low groan, losing it when she breathed his name like a satisfied sigh.

They remained holding on to each other, just absorbing each other’s presence as their breathing calmed. They met in a few soft kisses, and they couldn’t help but smile as their lips met.

When she was sure she could stand, she gently pushed him away, moving to walk towards where she’d dropped her bag earlier. Michelle reached in and after some shuffling through the contents, pulled out baby wipes and a clean pair of boxers he’d kept at her house, as well as a pair of underwear for herself. They cleaned themselves up and replaced their missing clothing.

“You are extremely prepared for this situation.” Peter noted when they were finished, he blushed and continued accusingly “This was a well thought out plan…”

“I knew what I wanted and I knew how to get it.” She stated with a shrug.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” he asked, giving her a signature Peter Parker smile. She smirked in return.

“You could stand to mention it more.” she teased.

 

 

Ned was waiting for them impatiently at their usual lunch table. He looked annoyed as they walked toward him. Regarding them with a frown as they sat and joined him.

“Where were you guys? I was in the library by myself. Not cool.” Ned turned an accusing look to Peter. He blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding Ned’s eyes. What a dork.

“You look guilty. Also, you guys kind look rough? No wait.” He paused thoughtfully. “I think the word I’m looking for is ‘disheveled’?” He gestured to them vaguely. She scanned over her own appearance and then Peter’s. Well, he had a point. Their clothing was kinda rumpled, and Peter’s hair mussed. Hers was always a bit mess, so she wasn’t worried about it. She straightened her skirt while Peter self-consciously tried to brush the wrinkles out of his shirt.

“Psh. What? We do not!” Peter argued in a protesting squawk. He shook his head and some of his messy hair fell to his forehead. Very convincing. Ned looked unimpressed.

“We do.” MJ agreed, reaching over to brush Peter’s hair with her fingers to make it look less wild.

“What did you do?” Ned asked her warily, knowing that getting good answers out of Peter was useless anyway.

“Nothing.” Peter said defensively. She scoffed.

“We defiled one of the classrooms together. It was fun.” She answered simply.

“MJ!” Peter was scandalized. She quirked a half smile.

“No way! For real?” Ned sounded a bit too excited, but he loved gossip.

“I can give you a detailed play by play if you’re really that interested.” MJ offered, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Peter somehow made an even more embarrassing squawk of protest.

“Oh my god, gross. No.” Ned declined her offer, much to Peter’s relief. “I might live vicariously through you guys, but I don’t need to be that involved.”

“Suit yourself, I have all the juicy details.” MJ shrugged. She could indulge his curiosity and embarrass Peter at the same time. He just might explode if he got any redder.

“Which room was it?” Ned whispered conspiratorially, wiggling his eyebrows. He dodged a swat to the shoulder from Peter, as he and MJ burst out laughing.

“I’ll tell you about it later. Right now I think Peter might have an aneurysm if he reaches critical levels of mortification.” She said, still giggling.

“Totally.” Ned agreed.

“You guys are the worst.” Peter pouted.

“C’mon, you love us.” Ned crooned, batting his eyelashes.

“We’re the best.” MJ nodded.

Peter gave an exasperated sigh that just prompted more laughter from Ned and MJ. They still had their last classes together and Academic Decathlon practice after school. He knew it was going to be a very long afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, no matter if they're a paragraph long dissection of the work, or just a random "#mood". They make it worth it and give me warm fuzzies.


End file.
